


Friction

by fayharley



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/pseuds/fayharley
Summary: Good old fashion horny teens making out in cars





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



"You know, we could have gotten here a lot faster if you flew," Bart said, hands busily digging through the glove box, testing the radio buttons, playing with the door locks, and doing basically everything except enjoying the lovely night sky they could see through the windshield of Jaime's new car where it was parked in the desert. "Or I could have carried you? I've been working out a lot and think I could manage-"

"You're missing the point," Jaime said, reclining his seat back. "Cars are a rite of passage! No one takes you seriously without one."

"Okay, sure," Bart replied. He sat a moment, quietly vibrating as he thought. Suddenly he was in Jaime's lap. "Does it count as public indecency if we're in a car?"

"Bart!"

"That was your plan right, making out in the car? It's a loophole isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but you're not suppose to just blurt it out!" Jaime said. "I was going to be smooth about it."

"Oh, sorry," Bart said and then he was back in the passenger seat. "It's so cold in this car," he whined in a falsetto tone. "If only there was someone to warm me up."

Jaime laughed. "Come here."

"Don't you want to do the arm stretch?"

"No way, you ruined the moment. Get over here."

Bart climbed over to Jaime at normal speed this time, smiling eagerly in anticipation of kisses. 

"Hi," he said, settling in Jaime's lap. "Come here often?"

Jaime snorted in response. "Where did you even learn that? I thought TV was too slow for you."

"If you have three shows on at once, it's pretty watchable," Bart replied. "For example-"

He was cut off by Jaime finally kissing him. Bart still wasn't that good at kissing, he always got excited and went too fast but he did his best to go limp and pliable as he leaned over Jaime. Jaime grabbed his waist, pushing up his shirt to stroke the bare skin and it was enough to make Bart jerk then flinch.

"Not to ruin the moment again," Bart said, "But the steering wheel is digging into my back."

"I think people usually do this in the backseat," Jaime said. "More room, less chance of injury."

"Good idea," Bart said and then began to clamber between the seats to the back. 

Jaime sighed and got out of the car to walk around, opening the door to Bart sprawling across the seat. His shirt had ridden up, showing off his pale, flat stomach. Jaime climbed in, their legs tangling awkwardly as he braced himself over Bart and pull the door shut. It was hard to fit on the seat, Jaime's left leg kept slipping onto the floor. 

"This is not working," Jaime said. "Maybe you can get in my lap?"

It took some maneuvering, but Jaime ended up with a lap of warm boy who eagerly kissed him. Jaime ran his hands up Bart's back, fingernails scratching lightly on either side of his spine, which made Bart shiver. 

"Want to take this off?" Jaime asked, tugging at his shirt. 

Bart pulled his shirt over his head or at least attempted because he got tangled in his eagerness. He flailed to get it off and finally succeeded. Luckily it all took place in under a second so Jaime only saw a blur. Bart hoped it was a sexy blur at least. Jaime just smiled at him like a big sap and drew him in to kiss him again. Bart wasn't exactly good at kissing, he always got too worked up and started biting. Jaime told him it was fine, but to maybe bite somewhere it wasn't going to show and not on the lips because that sort of hurt, Bart. 

Despite his latest growth spurt, Bart still felt small in Jaime's arms. He knew he could be uncomfortable to hold because was no softness in his body since his metabolism burned it all away no matter how much junk food he ate. Tim had compared him to a coiled spring of potential energy, ready to leap into action at microsecond's notice once. In Jaime's lap it was even worse. Bart could feel every inch where they were pressed together and he initially mistook the buzzing feeling to be a result of his own racing heart. Then Jaime returned the favor and bit gently on Bart's neck and the intensity was suddenly cranked up and Bart realize that without intending his whole body was vibrating.

"Oh fuck," Jaime groaned, "Bart-"

"Bite me again," Bart urged and his fingers tightened in Jaime's hair when he was obeyed. He tried to moan something in response but it was so fast it turned into nothing but white noise. 

"You really like that," Jaime said quietly, his breath burning hot over the rapidly fading mark on Bart's neck. 

Jaime said unfair that Bart never had to worry about embarrassing bruises but Bart didn't agree. He wished that he could walk around with red marks on his neck and remember being in Jaime's arms every time he looked in a mirror. But annoyance and conscious thought at all fled in favor of trying to get closer the Jaime, to grind down as Jaime grasped his thighs and encouraged him to press their erections together through their clothes. Jaime bit down on the vulnerable skin while bucking up and it was enough. Bart gasped and clutched Jaime as he shook through his orgasm and then collapsed into Jaime's arms, who was laughing softly.

"Sorry," Jaime said and began to push Bart back.

"No, no, I'm not going anywhere," Bart insisted, clinging close. "Your turn now."

"I'm trying to get my pants open," Jaime said, "And I can't do it with you attached to me."

"Oh, good idea."

It took a bit of effort pressed so close in the backseat, but at the first touch of skin to skin Bart whined. He was still oversensitive from orgasm but also painfully hard once more. He really couldn't decide if his low refractory period was a good or bad thing. Jaime seemed to enjoy it though, wrapping his hand around and stroking them both together. 

"Can you do the vibration again?" Jaime asked. 

He had never done it on purpose before, so it took a minute for his scrambled brain to convey to his hand what it was suppose to be doing. But once he got it and laid his hand over Jaime it was worth it. Jaime groaned and let his head fall back against the seat, hips jerking up helplessly. It didn't take long before he broke as well, his trembling enough to get Bart to his second orgasm as well.

They panted on the seat.

"Do you have some napkins or something?" Bart asked.

"In the floorboard I think," Jaime answered. "How are you functioning I want to lie here forever. You broke me."

"Love you too," Bart said.


End file.
